Bertha Jorkins
by shura4
Summary: La historia de Bertha, que le sucedio? El porque de muchas cosas, viejos amigos como Barty Crouch que pasan por encima de ti... dejen review please!


Hola! buf, al fin termine de escribir el 1º episodio de este fic, era algo que ya tenía planeado desde hace tiempo, pero quería utilizar lo mejor de mi misma para crearlo (aunque creo que he fracasado en esto XD) y por eso tarde tanto tiempo en terminarlo, pero con el segundo episodio me daré mas prisa. Ahora lean, espero que les guste, porque aunque es una teoría mía de lo que le ocurrió a Bertha, lo principal es que entretenga antes de que emparanoie... bueno, allá va! Los derechos de Rowling, por supuesto.  
  
(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯·.»¤" "¤«.·´¯¤»·×(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯·.»¤" "¤«.·´¯¤»·×(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))  
  
Bertha Jorkins  
  
Ya casi era la hora del té, aunque en aquellos días, en los que el verano empezaba a imponer su presencia, casi se hacía más apetecible algo fresco como un helado en vez de un té, pero no era momento para exigencias.  
  
Bertha Jorkins arreglo el cuello de su túnica, era una costumbre que iba realizando desde que paseaba por aquella calle, solía reunirse con la señora Crouch las tardes de los jueves para tomar el té y cuchichear sobre otros temas.  
  
La señora Crouch era la esposa de Barty Crouch, un importante dirigente del ministerio de magia, gracias a su posición tanto a la señora Crouch como a su hijo le llovieron las nuevas compañías y gente que pretendían acercarse al poder de esta familia, pero la señora Crouch era de buen ojo, sabia reconocer a kilómetros a quien iba con segundas intenciones o con malos tratos, y modestia aparte de Bertha, ella se consideraba su amiga más fiel.  
  
Pero las cosas cambiaron de la noche a la mañana, para sorpresa de todos, el joven Crouch fue acusado de participar en actos relacionados con mortifagos y esto conllevo a la caída de la familia y a una enorme vergüenza por parte de esta.  
  
Pero nada era comparable con el dolor de la señora Crouch. Bertha sabia de la gran admiración que sentía la mujer hacia su hijo, y el gran orgullo de esta, se pasaba las tardes presumiendo de que si su hijo esto, si su hijo aquello... así que apenas sorprendió a los conocidos de la familia, que la señora Crouch muriese al poco tiempo de estar su hijo en Azkaban.  
  
La felicidad era tan frágil... Bertha resoplo, ya se encontraba enfrente de la mansión de los Crouch, venía a dar sus condolencias a la familia, no era algo que le agradase, ya hace mucho tiempo que no se tenía que enfrentar a la muerte y la última vez para ella no fue agradable.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, aquella era su obligación y además, tampoco pensaba pasar mucho tiempo allí.  
  
Se acerco a la puerta y la golpeo con suavidad, al poco la elfina de la casa Winky le abrió.  
  
-¿Cómo estas Winky?- le dijo Bertha poniéndose en cuclillas hasta estar a su altura.  
  
-Bien señorita Jorkins- contesto removiéndose la elfina ante el saludo de Bertha.  
  
Por supuesto, esta era una acción que Bertha hacía apropósito, sabia que los elfos domésticos no estaban acostumbrados a saludos ni a muestras de afecto y menos por alguien extraño, pero aun así le divertía ver la reacción de nerviosismo e inseguridad del elfo, y eso que llevaba realizando la broma desde el primer día que llego a la casa.  
  
-Señorita Bertha... ahora mismo no hay nadie en la casa.  
  
-Entonces si no te molesta esperare a que llegue el señor Crouch, por cierto ¿Qué tal va?  
  
-Oh señorita Bertha... - dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para que esta le entregase su túnica- ya sabe que desde la muerte de la esposa de Crouch, el señor Barty apenas levanta cabeza... pero el trabajo le ayuda a pasar estos malos ratos... -la elfina se limpio una lagrima con el delantal que llevaba- pero perdóneme, supongo que querrá un poco de té. Espere en la salita, yo volveré enseguida.  
  
-¿Así que el señor Crouch apenas levanta cabeza, eh? Bien distinto fue con su hijo...- dijo amargamente en voz baja mientras Winky iba hacía la cocina a preparar el té.  
  
Suspiro, ya nada se podía hacer ¿no? Al fin al cabo, la muerte no tenía solución.  
  
Miro las fotos que colgaban de las paredes, en una se podía ver a la señora Crouch saliendo de la mansión, en su cara se veía reflejada la alegría de vivir en aquel nuevo lugar, observando con una admiración casi infantil lo basto que era aquel terreno, pero su atención se fijo en Bertha, acercándose al marco la comenzó a saludar con una mano.  
  
-Hola chica- la saludo Bertha ante la proximidad de su amiga, ambas se miraron con sendas sonrisas, y como era costumbre, Bertha rompió el hielo- ¿sabes qué? Antes de que fuésemos amigas no sabias vestir.-El retrato se sorprendió miro sus ropas, una túnica rosa donde la gama de color iba descendiendo a medida que llegaba a los extremos de esta los cuales estaban rematados de bordados y flecos.  
  
La señora Crouch la miro con el rostro rojo. -Pues para que lo sepas "mona" era lo que se llevaba- el retrato se marcho indignado ante la disimulada risa de Bertha.  
  
Esta la vio marchar y con un sentimiento de pena (no por lo que le había dicho, sino por saber que ella era su amiga muerta) salio tras ella.  
  
-Oye perdona, era una broma, además como ya me has dicho era lo que se llevaba. Venga ven.- la persiguió con voz de suplica fingida.  
  
-Señorito Crouch ha llegado la señorita Bertha Jokins, la compañera de su madre ¿qué quiere que haga con ella?  
  
-Haz que se marche.  
  
Bertha se paro en seco, no sabía si había oído bien. El retrato de la señora Crouch volvió a aparecer en otro marco, tenía el rostro asustado y le hacía señas con las manos para que se alejase, pero Bertha la ignoro y se aproximo más hacía el lugar de donde salían las voces sabiendo que conducía a la cocina. ¿Acaso Winky se había vuelto loca? No, no podía ser, aquella otra voz no era suya.  
  
-Llévatela de aquí Winky ya sabes que a papá no le gustan las visitas sorpresa.  
  
Bertha se llevo la mano a la boca y tuvo una idea cercana de lo que había ocurrido. Aquella era la voz del joven Barty, pero el tendría que estar en Azkaban, era una posibilidad infinita pero ¿y si la señora Crouch se hubiese intercambiado por su hijo preso? Siendo así, el señor Crouch estaba encubriendo la verdad sobre la muerte de su esposa con lo cual, Bertha estaba corriendo un gran peligro en aquella casa. Lo mejor era marcharse y contárselo a alguien importante.  
  
Se aproximo a la salida lo más silenciosamente que pudo, ante los asentimientos del retrato y sus indicaciones, pero al llegar al pomo de la puerta ocurrió lo peor, el señor Crouch regreso a casa.  
  
Al ver a Bertha encorvada y mirándolo entre asustada y sorprendida y al retrato de su mujer el cual se tapaba la boca ante su presencia, el señor Crouch solo tuvo que unir piezas para saber lo que había ocurrido.  
  
-¿A dónde se marcha tan pronto señorita Jorkins?- Dijo con una vena de odio latiéndole en la sien.  
  
Bertha comprendió que estaba perdida, pero no iba a dejarse amilanar por nada.  
  
-Voy a informar al ministerio del asesinato de la señora Crouch y la huida del joven Barty de Azkaban, así que le recomiendo que se aparte y no se le ocurra ni tocarme a menos que quiera que el ministerio le abra un expediente por mi desaparición además de los que ya le corresponden, señor Crouch. –Bertha saco la varita mientras el retrato de su compañera no paraba de sollozar y susurrarle que huyera.  
  
Barty no supo que hacer, se quedo taponando la salida mientras gruñía. Estaba valorando sus opciones sin dejar de estar acosado por la varita de Bertha la cual mantenía una mirada desafiante.  
  
-Déjeme salir oh... –El señor Crouch gruño más fuerte ante la exigencia de Bertha.  
  
-Déjeme salir ¿oh que?  
  
-¡Usted no va a hacerle nada al señor Crouch!- Bertha solo tuvo tiempo de ver a Winky lanzarle un conjuro de desmayo.  
  
Es curioso pensar que los elfos domésticos se hacen más fuertes mientras permanecen en las tierras de sus amos, pero seguramente es un poder que adquieren para cuidar sus hogares...  
  
Bertha estaba tirada en el suelo, el señor Crouch la observo con arrogancia.  
  
-Winky coje su capa y su varita y arrójalas al fuego, después esparce las cenizas lo más lejos que puedas ¿entendiste?  
  
La elfina asintió y se marcho con lo que le habían indicado.  
  
Barty se inclino sobre el cuerpo y lo observo, ya la conocía de hace algún tiempo solía venir a casa a tomar el té con su mujer.  
  
Un pinchazo de duda atravesó su cuerpo, todo el mundo sabía de la buena amistad de ambas mujeres, la gente pronto podría acusarle si la muchacha desaparecía.  
  
Alzó la mirada hasta el retrato de su casa, allí estaba su mujer llorando con las manos cubriendo su cara.  
  
–No te preocupes cariño, tu amiguita no esta muerta, no es algo que nos convenga... anda amor, ve a ver como va Winky. Ve. –El retrato se marcho entre sollozos.  
  
Por fin ambos estaban solos... Barty saco su varita y apunto a la cabeza de Bertha.  
  
-¡Obliate!- Una pequeña sacudida recorrió el cuerpo inconsciente.  
  
Barty suspiro y se volvió a poner en pie. Se dirigió hacía donde Winky debía estar quemándolo todo. Pero una sombra de duda recorrió sus ojos. ¿Y si el hechizo no había funcionado? ¿Y si al despertar seguía recordando? No podía arriesgarse. Saco de nuevo la barita y volvió a apuntarla. Puede que con un nuevo hechizo trastornase demasiado su mente o puede que la matase... pero ya no había tiempo...  
  
-¡Obliate!  
  
-¡NOOO!  
  
Silencio... el que había gritado no era otro que el hijo de Crouch.  
  
-Tu... -parecía como si el padre hubiese escupido las palabras.  
  
-Por favor padre para, acabaras matándola...-Barty hijo se agacho al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Bertha.  
  
El señor Crouch estaba a punto de arder de cólera.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu para hablar de matar o herir? ¿Eh? Maldito...  
  
Barty se estremeció al oír a su padre.  
  
-Pero... ella es lo único que queda de mama... ella no querría que tu...- no pudo continuar, ya que una soberana bofetada de su padre le hizo cerrar la boca.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Escoria! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE TU MADRE!¡TU! La mataste. ¡Maldito asesino! ¡¡Cruccio!!  
  
Barty se retorció por el suelo de dolor, abría y cerraba la oca como un pez fuera del agua, parecía un demente. Pero ni pese al dolor que debía estar sintiendo Crouch no se apiado de él. Fuera de si, comenzó a maltratar a su hijo dándole patadas en todos los lugares donde podía mientras mantenía sobre él el hechizo.  
  
-¡Jamás deberías de haber nacido! ¿Entiendes? Siempre fuiste una carga, una peste en la familia. ¿Por qué no te mueres? ¡Muere! ¡ASESINO!  
  
Agotado Crouch desistió en el maltrato y se apoyó contra la pared para recuperar el aliento, se sentía muy cansado, pero a la vez extrañamente satisfecho...  
  
-Ojala no hubieses nacido...- dijo entre resoplidos mientras el cuerpo de su hijo aun en el suelo le daba la espalda sin dejar de temblar.  
  
Escupió contra él y se preparo para deshacerse del cuerpo de Bertha. Debía llevarselo lo más lejos posible... pero no debía llamar la atención...  
Tras una pequeña reflexión decidió preparar un traslador que se la llevase a cualquier lugar... bien lejos de allí.  
  
Una risa ligera recorrió la estancia, al principio era imperceptible, pero iba aumentando, parecía como la risa de una hiena. Crouch miro hacía su hijo y efectivamente era el quien reía. Para asombro de su padre consiguió arrastrarse hasta la pared e ir incorporándose progresivamente sin parar de reír.  
  
-No debes preocuparte por eso, padre.- Un escalofrío atravesó todo el cuerpo de Crouch, no solo era la sorpresa de ver que su hijo podía moverse, no, era esa voz, implacable, cortante y antinatural.  
  
-Yo no nací...-Crouch lo miro sin entender.  
  
-Yo no soy tu hijo... yo no tengo familia de sangre, por lo tanto no nací...  
  
Parecía que se había vuelto loco diciendo aquellas cosas sin sentido.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-¿No lo has adivinado? Ya no estoy bajo tu poder... ya no eres ni mi carcelero ni mi padre...  
  
-¿¡Qué quieres decir!? No... - una idea fugaz rondo por su cabeza- ¿desde cuando?... ¿Es que ya no te afecta la maldición imperio? – Dijo alzando la voz.  
  
-Para haber estado a punto de ser el ministro de magia eres un poco lento ¿no?  
  
Crouch gruño mientras se ponía colorado.  
  
-¡Deja de decir estupideces!  
  
-¡TU YA NO ME DAS ORDENES!- Bramo Barty cortando a su padre. –Tu ya no eres nada, todo tu esfuerzo se fue por los suelos, todo tu ímpetu y toda tu imponencia ante el resto ahora es basura, ya no eres nada. Ni siquiera mi padre... ahora tengo una familia mejor...-Barty se descorrió la manga de su túnica y mostró una horrible marca negra con forma de calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca.  
  
-No...-Crouch se quedo sin palabras y comenzó a temblar. Todo se repetía. Desorden, mortifagos y perdida...  
  
-Si, ahora mi familia son ellos, y mi padre es el señor oscuro; yo lo deseé y él me lo concedió, pronto todos los inútiles como tú no seréis más que sacos de carne para los dementotes. ¡Viva lord Voldemort!  
  
No sabía si era la rabia de volver a oír ese nombre o el simple hecho de saber que tenía razón con respecto a lo inútil que era... pero iba a tomar medidas...  
  
-Avada...-Barty sonrió ante la amenaza de varita de su padre y se acercó a el haciendo eses. Cuando llego a su altura fijo la mirada en la varita y después en los ojos de su padre, agarro la varita con los dedos y apunto a su garganta.  
  
-Vamos... adelante, utiliza la maldición que padre nos enseño a todos nosotros, venga, ¿no hay cojones, eh?  
  
Crouch estaba paralizado y con los ojos saliéndosele de las orbitas.  
  
Su hijo sonrió y se acerco hasta su oído.  
  
-Siempre fuiste un perdedor, pero yo triunfare donde tu fracasaste... padre.- Dijo esto último con un tono de ironía que hizo reaccionar a su padre.  
  
-¡Desmaius!- Padre e hijo fueron impulsados hacía atrás por la potencia y proximidad del hechizo, pero las peores consecuencias fueron para el segundo, que quedo desmayado junto al cuerpo de Berta y con una última mirada, por su mente paso "ve con alguien que me salve... por favor..."  
  
Silencio.  
  
Crouch padre lloraba, lloraba por el dolor en la mano a causa del hechizo, lloraba por su mujer y su hijo, lloraba por la mujer desmayada, lloraba por él mismo y lloraba por todo el mal del mundo; el solo deseaba el poder suficiente para poner en orden las cosas, ni mal, ni dolor en el mundo, un mundo mágico...  
  
Cojió aire y retuvo las lagrimas. Una especie de bruma parecía cubrir su mente, apenas se dio cuenta de cuando se acercó a su hijo y acariciando su rostro aun joven, que lastima no tener los recuerdos suficientes de él para saber si siempre su rostro fue así; deslizó los dedos hacía abajo, hasta llegar a su cuello donde ambas manos apretaron con fuerza. No debía ser él quien llorase, había trabajado toda su vida y no se merecía algo como aquello. Apretó más fuerte, aquello debía acabar ya. Su hijo comenzó a gemir, pero apenas le escucho, el se merecía el respeto de los demás. Aquello iba a acabar ya.  
  
De repente, algo de desquebrajo... la bruma de la mente de Crouch se partió en dos y vio a su mujer, su mujer en su hijo.  
  
-¡Aaah!- Le soltó enseguida como si fuese un hierro al rojo.  
  
¿Qué había intentado hacer? Maldita sea, era su hijo. Era lo único que le quedaba de su mujer, era el fruto del amor de ambos, por eso no pudo matarlo antes ni podría, era su hijo.  
  
Se seco el sudor de la frente, no era el momento de preocuparse por esas cosas.  
  
Miro de nuevo hacía donde estaba Bertha ignorando por completo a su hijo, ya había perdido mucho tiempo.  
  
Decidió llevar a cabo el plan de abandonarla mediante el traslador, no era difícil prepararlo, lo difícil era el escoger un objeto que no resultase extraño ni para magos ni para mugles... bueno, no tenía mucha imaginación para pensar que podría un mugle considerar como "extraño" pero un simple trozo de tela no podría levantar muchas sospechas y era algo fácil de eliminar.  
  
Tras el encantamiento acerco el trozo de tela hacía el cuerpo inamovible de Bertha con el hechizo wingardium leviosa, cuando el trozo de tela rozo el revés de la mano de la chica esta desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Crouch respiro tranquilo.  
  
Se apoyo contra la pared, todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía su respiración entrecortada, miro hacía su hijo, el cual respiraba en silencio.  
  
Crouch se sentía tan débil... se arrastro por el suelo entre lágrimas y llantos hasta acercarse a su hijo, le agarro la mano, era de dedos alargados como los de su difunta esposa, es posible que entre padre he hijo los parecidos fueran indudables, pero eso a él no le importaba, ya que sus manos eran como las de su amada, podían transmitir una gran paz, y estaban llenas de ternura, por ellas se enamoro de ella... pero también sus manos eran secas, aunque esto no había sido así siempre, solo después de haber estado en azkaban sus manos se volvieron así, algo en el interior del alma de Crouch le suplicaba perdonarle, pero él no podía, había echo demasiado, le había hecho tanto, no era él el que tenía que perdonar, sino el que necesitaba ser perdonado.  
  
Se reincorporo hasta quedarse arrodillado en el suelo y coloco la cabeza de su hijo sobre sus piernas, agarro su cara entre sus manos y acerco la frente hasta la de su hijo mientras las lágrimas ahora escurrían por ambos rostros.  
  
"Hijo mió, no es que nunca te haya querido, sencillamente nunca supe expresarte el huracán de sentimientos que tu producías en mí, mi niño, ¿podrás perdonarme?"  
  
(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯·.»¤" "¤«.·´¯¤»·×(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯·.»¤" "¤«.·´¯¤»·×(((¯'·.¸(F)¸.·'´¯)))  
  
JARL! Han llegado hasta aquí? Que aguante mental UUYYS GRACIAS POR HABERLO LEIDO! (que ilu ) Ahora les pido que por favor me dejen un review, aunque solo tenga un "muérete" para saber si lo han leído, por supuesto, acepto tomates, lechugas, cebollas y lo que haga falta para una ensalada (que por cierto, no me gusta la ensalada XD), opiniones, alabanzas, maleficios, lo que sea   
  
Pronto el epi 2, pero solo si hay review, porque si nadie lee esto, no vale la pena continuarlo... además, los reviews me ayudan a vivir y alegran el día GRACIAS y hasta el capitulo 2! 


End file.
